Amulet Of The Gods
by RyanL1471
Summary: A short story about an amulet and the pain it causes in one family for protecting it from the wrong hands
1. Chapter 1

_Please read and review I need to know if I should continue with this story_

**His ghost like face was mostly masked behind the thick mass of tree's that surrounded him. The moon only caught one side of his face but even then didn't show much detail, only a loose tuft of grey hair. The black clothing which covered him made him almost invisible in the black abyss of his background. The house ahead was fairly large with only a few select windows lit. if it wasn't for these light he would of made his move already.**

_**NO!**_** He thought fiercely **_**I must wait, if I act now all is lost, I must wait!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**She lay in bed next to him. He was handsome, even in the dim light, tall, strong and kind. She was beautiful, intelligent and gentle. She wanted the man who lay across from her to admit he loved her as much as she loved him.**

"_**Kiss me. Just once, on the lips"**_** she whispered softly to him.**

**He inched closer. **_**She shouldn't be here**_** he thought deeply **_**why isn't she in her own room.**_** All the same he moved closer still. Their lips met, softly and held. The warm feeling he felt when their lips touched passed through him again, it had been a long time. Her lips were so delicate and his so masculine that the kiss was almost dream like.**

**They separated and gazed deep into the ocean blue crystals he knew only to be her eyes. He remembered long summer nights of passion, warm afternoons at restaurants and waking up to stare at those very eyes.**

**She gazed back into the man's bright brown eyes. She thought of late afternoon picnics, evenings at home watching movies and morning staring into his eyes with a faint but loving smile. These times seemed years ago, not months.**

**He was about to ask her why she had came into his room but she simply put one of her long beautiful fingers to his lips and gave the look he knew well. Slowly her hand moved down his chest. She felt the muscles rub against her hand and smiled more pronounced. She moved further still across the ridges of his six pack, remember how close they used to be. Further down she went until she reached what she had been aiming for. Her hand softly moved up and down it. She knew he enjoyed it. She hinted it being his turn.**

**He moved his arm to her side and rubbed her gently before taking off the cardigan which clung to her naked body. As he threw it to the floor, she moved closer to him. He held her body close and then allowed her to move. She lowered her self to his waist and began what she knew would be a night like the other she had enjoyed. Before long they were in the middle of long passionate sex him holding her gently while thrusting inwards. Her gasping for breath, gazing into his eyes again with delight. She let out a small moan as he moved, faster and faster and she loved every second, it wasn't long before she couldn't stop the moaning. He hadn't changed in the slightest, her long blonde hair was spread out behind her on the pillow.**

**His wavy brown hair swayed with his movements. She was moaning louder so he moved faster. The night was long and fulfilling. By morning both the man and the woman had another wondrous memory to add to the collection.**

_**I shouldn't have done that it is too dangerous!**_** The man was furious with himself she had gotten what she had wanted for the third night in a row. **_**Any more accidents could be fatal. I must wait.**_


	3. Chapter 3

He Walks from The Forrest edge a grin on his face

He Walks from The Forrest edge a grin on his face. The time is finally here. He rushes into the house, slamming the door down using his shoulders, draws his gun and shoots the servants, cooks and maids. Now for the grand prize. He quickly walks up the stairs towards the room he has been watching.

With a broad grin he kicks down the door and fires the penultimate bullet into the chest of the woman, blood drips down from her and onto the floor; he turns to the man by the window.

"I knew you would come."

"Then why no protection?" laughs the murderer "you're a bad liar and always have been"

"I can not live knowing I am a hunted man" he replies calmer then most normal men would be in that situation.

While speaking he walks to the dresser and removes the amulet they have come for as well as his father's dagger.

"Here take this blasted thing I am off to join the legion of gods" he threw the amulet to the murderer, turned on last time to the window and stared into the sky, he sighs and stabs his heart. The blood gushed onto the floor yet the man did not yell, the murderer had to be sure he was dead and so shot the final bullet into the mans forehead.

"There now we're even" he laughs and stalks off towards the staircase. Suddenly out of no where the wounded butler appears with a pistol.

"The amulet shall never leave this house" he stutters and fires another shot, a night filled with blood and death.

"Now to finish the job my master asked me to" The butler put the amulet to the back of his throat and swallowed. The stomach acid attacked the amulet and broke it down with some difficulty but this final act of justice cost the butler his life, with his dieing breath he said "The world is safe once more". Darkness.


End file.
